


Healthy Relationships are built on Communication-Fellcest one-shot

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Smut, Referenced past physical and verbal abuse, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Sans, all of forgiven, argument, love eachother, they are healthy now, they are referenced, undertale papyrus, working through issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Their relationship was new and fragile. They needed to be more open with eachother, not let it fester.





	Healthy Relationships are built on Communication-Fellcest one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot based on a make up sex prompt that was given to me but turned really fluffy. Hope you enjoy it !

Edge stomped through snowdin radiating a vicious aura. He was in a foul mood and he had no time to deal with the violent piss-ants of this world. His brother was a hard headed fool in every sense of the word. The idiot had one HP and yet felt this horrid compulsion to piss off any monster in his vicinity. While he could handle himself usually, he just HAD to be drunk off his bony little ass at that grease pit of a bar.  
  
Snarling at the memory of having to drag his hissing, biting brother home only to be yelled at for “being a over protective asshole” and “Red wasn’t some weak pansy” that “Red was the older brother not Edge”. Gritting his teeth through the tirade Edge kept his temper, a once rare occurrence, grabbed his brother and tossed him into a empty shower.  
  
“When you’re done being a baby bones we can talk. Until then  **cool off”** turning the shower head on at fool blast he ignored startled sputtering and left the house to cool off himself.  
  
Their relationship had changed much through their lives. He was sad to admit but somewhere along the way he had lost much of himself and in his anger been degrading to his brother.   
  
A few months ago alternates of themselves had landed in their universe, Seeing the untainted version of himself whom still believed in the good of others reminded him so greatly of who he was as a babybones. They had fixed more then just the machine during their stay. Edge and Red had been able to repair their brotherly bond even take their relationship further.  
  
Tracing the scar over his eye , a nervous habit, he took a deep breath as he approached their home. He had been gone most of the night not wanting to risk lashing out and destroying all their hard work.  
  
Entering the house Edge paused. It was…clean? Sweeping all he could see he noticed even the disgusting sock was not in it’s usual place. He called out softly “ Sans?”  
  
“Up here Boss”  
  
His brother’s voice resonated from his bedroom. Taking his boots off he made his ascent pausing momentarily at the door he braced himself and walked in. Inside his room kneeling on the floor was his brother. Naked except for the collar he had forced him to wear and now wore willingly. Dried tear tracks were still visible on scarred cheeks, Sharp teeth pulled tight in a facsimile of a smile.  
  
“I fucked up Boss. You have been giving your all into our relationship and i have just been done what I always do. Get swept alongside the current and accept whatever happens. I haven’t been doing to good lately, ain’t felt like all this is real. Thought I would drown everything out, ended up hurting you. I’ll accept any punishment you want to give me Boss. Though it ain’t worth much, i’m sorry.” Not for a single moment did Red look up even when fresh tears began to flow.  
  
Edge had stayed silent during his brother’s speech. Now stepping forward Edge brought his hand up , his soul sank at his brother’s instinctual flinch. Cupping his cheek he brought his brother into a bruising kiss. Pouring all his intent outward he radiated love, forgiveness, and tenderness.   
  
“From now on if you feel like this you are to inform me immediately, do you understand? You will never suffer alone again. “ Cradling his brothers body, he laid him gently in bed. Undressing quickly he settled them both under the cover. Catching reaching hands he laid gentle kisses against scarred finger tips.  
  
“Not tonight brother. I wish only to hold you, is that alright?” Looking questioningly into Red’s eyes he was gifted with those red lights flashing into hearts and back.  
  
“Yea bro sounds good” 


End file.
